


What If You Were Mine

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clay | Dream in Love (Video Blogging RPF), Dream in a Dress pog, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Vivid description of random things to make up for lack of plot, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, What-If, its like one sentence chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: What if Dream didn't kiss George at his wedding and was a decent person 🤔🤔
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) (one-sided)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	What If You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamham1o1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/gifts).



> Lol yes I'm still on my FundyWasTaken bullshit
> 
> Note: I know Dream said he was ok with these kinds of things but should this change at any time I will take this down. Also note I am shipping the characters they play in the SMP, Fundy and Dream, I'm not shipping Floris and Clay that would be weird dont come into the comments to be creeps and respect the CC's boundaries, also KILL PEDOS!!!

Fundy stood at the altar nervously fiddling with his tie, a million ‘what if’s’ running through his head. What if Dream got cold feet, what if  _ he _ got cold feet, what if the cake tastes bad, what if he flubbed up his lines and made a fool of himself, what if Wilbur forgot his lines, what if  _ Dream _ forgot his lines, what if he spilled something on his suit, what if he got smashed and said something stupid, what if-

The music started, long and flowing notes that silenced the chatter of the guests. The large dark oak doors opened and in came Tommy, throwing daisies at the guests - only a quarter of which actually hit their intended target. 

Then he walked in, a long billowy dress wrapped around his athletic frame. Dream had joked how the dress would look like it was photoshopped on him from a cheap bride magazine due to his almost enderman-like height, but looking at it now Fundy can say without a doubt that it suits him better than any armor would.

The sleeves were made of intricate lace, weaving glowstone string in star patterns up the blonde’s strong triceps; trailing from his wrists all the way up his neck, making the tan skin glow even more than it usually did. 

The torso was less detailed as the rest but the modest white satin hugged every curve of the well defined chest of the speedrunner. It was accompanied by - what looked like - a white tuxedo jacket, before transitioning to the skirt.

It was in the shape of a small ball gown, layers of fabrics stitched over each other in a soft puff. It fluffed out the slightest bit and hid the others legs from view. It’s a shame really, they're nice legs. The train was short but still gave Tubbo - who had wanted to be part of the wedding - something to hold onto.

Unfortunately his view of Dream’s face was obstructed behind the veil he wore, but the fabric was see-through enough so Fundy could see the quirk of his lips and the way his eyes scrunched up with smile lines. His shoulder length hair Fundy was oh-so-fond of was pulled back into a braid and wove into a bun of flowers above his head.

Sapnap - who had also wanted to be part of the wedding - was the one leading Dream down the aisle; he had to fight Sam, Punz, Bad,  _ and  _ Skeppy for the right to do so, while Fundy personally had been silently rooting for Bad he has to admit that Sapnap looked half decent in his stylish tux and blinding smile as he strutted down the carpet like it was his wedding and not Dream’s.

Fundy smiled and shook his head at the ravenette’s antics. Dream was finally right in front of him, the closer view allowed his eyes to see Dream’s facial expressions more clearly than when before.

Somehow he managed to get through his vows without flubbing it up. Dream recited his and Wilbur declared them married, Dream lifted his veil and leaned in. This was it, the moment he had waited for, his first kiss with Dream as husbands.

Then it went wrong. George called out his objection and hit Fundy, causing him to double over in pain.

The brunette then grabbed Dream - Fundy’s  _ husband  _ \- by the hand and declared his love for him, right there, in the middle of what was supposed to be the happiest moment of Fundy’s life. It was obvious Dream would return the others affections, they had been flirting for years and friends for longer; Dream just settled for Fundy. And that was probably what hurt the most.

He turned to run away but then he heard Dream speak.

“Gogy go sit back down, you’ve embarrassed yourself enough.” 

The hybrid’s head snapped back to the confrontation in front of him, George looked hurt - like he hadn’t just tried to crash a wedding for the sake of his own feelings. He looked like he was about to say something before Sapnap came up behind him and pulled him out of the church.

Fundy looked up at Dream in slight shock, shock taken over by pure adoration as the Blonde grabs him by the waist and dips him. 

The kiss wasn’t slow like honey, it was fast like boiling tea, it’s hot contents swirling around Fundy’s mind like a whirlpool; melting his brain and turning him to a mushy pile of affection.

Dream - apparently - wasn’t done, and promptly scooped the hybrid in his arms and ran out of the church; only pausing to tear at an invisible seam of his dress that removed the skirt and turned it into dress pants. Ah there are the legs.

They ran and ran, wind whipping at their hair and making Fundy’s tail go crazy, until they finally arrived outside the SMP, a large house of Cobble Bricks and Dark Oak stood before them.

Dream took his hand and led him inside, showing him the lavish den, and fully furnished kitchen; the long hallways decorated with tapestries of the good times and bad, the finished basement had a full-on vault attached to it, and all 5 spare rooms.

And the crown jewel of the house, the Master Bedroom. It was an open space, large but not enough to feel empty, decorated with trinkets of their pasts. Old weapons hung on the wall and armour-stands stood near the doors, glittering diamonds and enchanted netherite glinting when the light from the large window’s hit it just right. Portraits of their friends, new and old; the first photo his father ever took with him was set on the mantle of a small fireplace, the photo Dream, Sapnap, and George took after they completed the first house on the server, the photo Tubbo has taken of his proposal, and many others were set in other areas of the room; the larger ones in big frames and hanging from the walls while the others were in smaller frames placed on the large dark-oak desk or the shelves.

Fundy took a running start and flung himself onto the soft bed, it was one of the more expensive king size mattresses - but he hadn’t expected anything less from the Admin. Said Admin let out a soft ‘ompf’ as he landed on the bed next to the fox, his hair fanning out around them after it fell from its updo. The flowers scattered across the bed covers, and Dream turned to stare at Fundy.

The fox raised his eyebrow when the other didn’t look away, “You gonna do something or do you just like staring?”

Dream startles, jerking back - as if surprised by Fundy’s voice - and blushing; “I wanted to kiss you.”

“Oh? And what's stopping you?”

The blonde mumbled, “Sorry what?”

He spoke again louder, “Didn’t wanna push you.”

Fundy’s heart melted, dammit why is he so cute. “Well what if I want a kiss?”

Dream didn’t respond, choosing instead to press a soft kiss to his lips; it was slower than the one they shared at the altar, there was no crowd in front of them, there was no schedule, there was no one except them.

Fundy didn’t know many things, he didn’t know how to stop the wars, he didn’t know how to slow down, he didn’t know how to cure death; but he knew one thing, this was where he was supposed to be, right here, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made it all a dream lmao thanks Ham for talking me out of it
> 
> Me and Ham have a Dream SMP discord server feel free to join :D!  
> https://discord.gg/d3ZFKSB5Yt


End file.
